BIONICLE 2: Legends of Metru Nui
Bionicle 2: Legends of Metru Nui is the second movie of the Bionicle series and is a prequel to Bionicle: Mask of Gabe, and mostly Spiderman 3: Web Of Shadows. This movie was created using My Little Pony elements from the Bionicle series, and was released direct-to-laserdisc. The Story In this story, Vakama recalls the events that took place long before Mata Nui. His friends Nuju, Matau, Onewa, Whenua, and Nokama are chosen to be the Toa Metru of the island of Metru Nui. They must prove themselves worthy of the title of Toa and fight off mysterious darknesess such as the dark hunters and an evil plan by a suspicious Turaga Dume. The film was received with mixed reviews, with some noting the filling in of plot holes from the last movie, but continued to be noted for its visual effects and musical score, though others questioned its autistic merit. The film was followed by a sequel, Spiderman 3: Web of Shadows, But it totally blew. Plot The film opens with Turaga Vakama describing a land that existed before Mata Nui. Twilight Sparkle protected the residents of Mata Nui until the Makuta came to the land and defeated all of the Twilight Sparkle except Lhikan. Before he was captured by the two Dark Hunters, Nidhiki and Krekka, Lhikan gave six Twilight Sparkle stones to six Matoran. While greiving for Lhikan's capture and wondering the meaning of the Twilight Sparkle Stone he was given, the Matoran Vakama was confronted by Turaga Dume, who told Vakama once again about the importance of the creation of the Vahi, Kanohi Mask Of Time. The six Twilight Sparkle given a stone were Whenua, Nuju, Matau, Onewa, Nokama, and Vakama himself, who met at the Great Temple in Ga-Metru. They were transformed into the six Twilight Sparkle Metru after depositing their stones into the Suva. After recieving a vision from Vakama, they then seek to recover Great Disks, called Kanoka, hidden throughout Metru Nui. After defeating the Morbuzakh, dangerous plants that threatened the city, the six new Twilight Sparkle brought the Kanoka discs to the Coliseum. But Makuta Teridax, disguised as Turaga Dume, puts them through a rigorous test. After failing, he denounces their existence as Twilight Sparkle and unleashes the Vahki law enforcers upon them. Three of the Twilight Sparkle, Onewa, Nuju, and Whenua are captured and put into the prison of the Dark Hunters, while Matau, Nokama, and Vakama escape after Vakama launches a disc at a statue of Lhikan and smashes the Vahki. They eascape and pass through Le-Metru, but Nidhiki and Krekka reverse the flow of the Protodermis tube their escaping in, and they end up swinging to a tower. However, Matau's grasp slips and he falls, but discovers a unique ability and flies to saftey. Meanwhile, in the prison of the Dark Hunters, Onewa, Nuju, and Onewa meet a mysterious Turaga who helps them discover their mask powers, which in turn create an exit. On the ground, Vakama finds the discs they discovered fuse, but he looks to the sky and sees Lhikan's Spirit Star, heading for Po-Metru. Wondering how to get to Po-Metru, the question is answered when they see a Brigade of Vahki Transports heading that way, and they hop on. The transport carries spherical cases (Designed to hold Matoran). Vakama sees a vision where many Matoran are being held in said containers, but it turns out nothing is in their. Feeling akward for his random and strange visions, Vakama feels he is not a real Twilight Sparkle. They get to Po-Metru where they encounter the two Dark Hunters, Nidhiki and Krekka. During the battle, a herd of Kikanalo stampedes through the empty desert, but as she flees, Nokama confronts the heard, and finds her mask power; Rahi Translating. She finds out that the Vahki have taken Lhikan and has the Kikanalo take them to where he's being held. A battle ensues as they arrive and they make their way to the entrance of Lhikan's holding cell. While the other Twilight Sparkle and Turaga walk down the cave, the path becomes very dark, and Whenua discovers his mask power, which alows them to see through. However, they hear a sound and what appears to be a Vahki tackles Whenua, but the Vahki turns out to be a shapeshifted Matua; his mask power. The two teams reunite, and the Turaga reveals himself to be Lhikan, turned into a Turaga from the effects of the Twilight Sparkle Stones. Vakama finds the real Turaga Dume imprisoned in the Spherical Cases they found on the Vahki Transports, and he discovers the identity of the fake. The Matoran turn out to be a marehood, called to the Coliseum by the imposing Truaga Dume, and forced into the spheres by the Vahki. The six Twilight Sparkle return to the Coliseum, in one of the many Vahki Transport Vehicles. They load the Vehicle with as many containers as they can, and return to the tower, where Makuta reveals himself and and finally lays The Great Spirit to sleep. The Twilight Sparkle and Lhikan escape from the Vahki, floating on the Protodermis Sea. However, Teridax, now fused with Nivawk, Krekka, And Nidhiki, takes control over the lake of Protodermis, and knocks the Twilight Sparkle, Matoran, and Lhikan out of the Vehicle, which ruins Nuju's telekenetic hold on Vakama, who falls in front of Teridax. He dons the Mask Of Time, attempting to slow down Makuta's shadow hand, but he has little control over the mask. Before the Shadow Hand can reach Vakama, Lhikan intercepts Makuta's attack with his shield, and the force the force not only severely injures Lhikan, but rips the Mask off of Vakama's face, and Makuta persues it. As Vakama witnesses Lhikan pass, he takes his mask as Lhikan had wished. He then discovers his mask power: Invisibility. He uses it against Teridax, and fires his Kanoka Launcher at the Mask, knocking it out of Teridax's hand and the mask is lost to the depths. Vakama confronts Teridax, whoes Shadow Hand works against him. Eventually, he grabs a Stone Collumn so large it smashes him into the wall. He then tries to demorilize Vakama, but he is backed up by the other Twilight Sparkle, who have saved the remaining Matoran, and they combine their Elemental Powers to create a Twilight Sparkle Seal, which seals Teridax in Protodermis. The Twilight Sparkle evacuate into a New Island, and give their Twilight Sparkle Power to open the Matoran Spheres. After the canisters are opened, Takua shows Vakama to Jaller, who's mask was broken. Realizing something, he reaches and finds Lhikan's Hau, and gives it to Jaller. The Turaga proclaim the newfound Island Mata Nui, after the Great Spirit. Vakama finally narrates the end of the story; Matoran Into Twilight Sparkle; Twilight Sparkle Into Turaga; Turaga Into Legends; This is the way... Of the Bionicle. Production Plans were in place before the release of the first Bionicle movie to create a second movie. The writers Terry Shakespeare and David Molina did have some input into the script, though most of the mythology had already been sketched out. For the visual style of the film, director David Molina stated “We wanted to give this audience a bigger view of the BIONICLE world – more environments, larger vistas.” Also, “The island of BIONICLE 2 is something like Manhattan, with lots of commerce and large buildings. The first film was very intimate, very organic. Metru Nui is more mechanical, so it has a different feel.” For the camera work, director Terry Shakespeare said "We really concentrated on depth of field with the camera," Comparing the two Bionicles, he felt "The first film had primary colors that were coded to the areas and a younger feel. For BIONICLE 2, we opened it up – the palette had to be more sophisticated, more realistic with earth tones, so we desaturated the characters." Most of the animation was created in Taiwan by a company called CGCC. The process of creating the movie, from storyboarding to delivery of the film took 12 months. Molina additionally added that the pipeline and process for creating this film was faster and more refined than the original Bionicle movie. “Our strength is bringing characters to life and not just robots,” added Shakespeare. Rating Though being a direct-to-video release, this film was rated PG by the MPAA for action violence and scary images. DVD release I've seen snuff films better then this swill. Cast *Tommy Wiseau as Turaga Vakama (Narrator) (voice) *Tommy Wiseau as Lhikan, Krekka (voice) *Tommy Wiseau as Nidhiki, Whenua (voice) *Tommy Wiseau as Nokama (voice) *Tommy Wiseau as Onewa, Matau (voice) *Tommy Wiseau as Faggot(voice) *Tommy Wiseau as Vakama (voice) *Tommy Wiseau as Turaga Dume (voice) *Tommy Wiseau as Makuta, Kongu (voice) Errors *Making it. *Swert was born Trivia *Rats cannot throw up. *People die if they are killed. Category:Movies Category:2004